


Restless

by tanyasm10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Heith - Freeform, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyasm10/pseuds/tanyasm10
Summary: Ever since Shiro disappeared, Keith has been having nightmares. Maybe Hunk can help.
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few weeks after Shiro's disappearance. I found this deep in my computer and figured it was time the world saw it.

Keith couldn’t tell you exactly what time he woke up. He couldn’t even say ‘in the middle of the night’ because deep in space, the word night lost meaning.

But he could tell you that it was from a frightening dream. His hair was mussed, body caked in sweat and shaking, his heart racing.

This had been going on for weeks. Ever since Shiro’s disappearance, ever since that battle of Zarkon, ever since Keith was practically forced to step up as the black paladin even though he felt in his heart that he was far from ready. He had _just_ gotten used to the idea that he was part Galra for quiznak’s sake before the universe placed this heavy burden on his shoulders.

Next to him a body shifted slightly. Keith glanced over, scared that he’d woken them up.

“Keith…? Are you awake?”

The former red paladin would forever blame this on a moment of weakness but very stupidly he said, “No.”

Silence.

The body shifted some more, and Keith mentally cursed as it sat up completely and wholly, leaning against the back. A heavy sigh came out of his partner’s lips as he looked over at him with the kindest eyes Keith had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

“Nightmare?” Hunk asked, though it was already clear that he knew from the look of concern in his eyes.

Keith nodded anyway, scrunching the sheets in his fists. Hunk smiled softly before scooting over and wrapping his arms around him. Keith could never verbally express when he wanted physical reassurance, but Hunk could read him like a manual. He knew all his mannerisms, knew how he operated and for that Keith was grateful.

His shaking eased in his arms. It was a strange arrangement, sure. Keith would be the first to admit it. The first time he’d had this nightmare he’d woken up alone in his own room. It was unbearable, there was no one around to help him and though he mostly considered himself a lone wolf, Keith couldn’t stand the loneliness, the isolation. Out there he had a team – people he could depend on, but in his own company he had nobody to turn to.

That’s how he found himself wandering the ship during the sleeping hours. For a full week he avoided sleeping and did other things to occupy his time. He trained, he read, did anything really. But the sleepless nights had begun to take a toll on him. He suspected everyone noticed, but nobody wanted to say anything – what _could_ they say? Everyone was dealing with the loss of Shiro in different ways.

This all changed three weeks ago. During one of Keith’s late night wanderings he had bumped into Hunk who had apparently gotten up to get himself a glass of water. Hunk could see just how wrecked Keith was and with just one enquiring sentence, Keith told him everything. He told him about the nightmares, about being afraid of waking up alone, about _being_ alone again, about how his new position was taking a toll on him.

Hunk took all this in, and after about thirty minutes of listening and not speaking a word, a single sentence came out.

“You can sleep with me tonight.”

And that was that. It was such a simple solution, but it did wonders. At first Hunk thought it best that he slept on the floor but Keith wanted them both to be in the bed. It was a childish thought, but he figured if they were close then somehow he would be protected from his nightmares. And it helped to some extent.

Keith couldn’t help but feel bad, though. He was taking a full nights’ rest away from Hunk and that’s why he didn’t want him to wake up. But he supposed that it was too late now.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Hunk asked quietly. “It seemed…worse than the other ones.”

Keith said nothing at first, just basking in the feeling of Hunk’s arms around him.

“It was…different. I mean, it was mostly the same but…”

Hunk said nothing, an indicator for Keith to continue after he gathered his thoughts.

“It was exactly the same dream. We were on some planet in the middle of some weird Galra war, and there was so much yelling and blood. Guns were firing everywhere and I was running towards something. Exactly the same as always. And then there was a body wearing paladin armour. There was so much blood-I couldn’t see the colour, I don’t remember it. And then…”

Hunk tightened his grip on his reassuringly, telling him without words that it was okay for him to continue but at the same time if he didn’t want to he didn’t need to.

“I was used to it. I knew if I took off the helmet I would see Shiro’s face. That’s how it was for the past few weeks. But when I did it wasn’t Shiro. It was…oh god…it was you.”

Keith closed his eyes and placed his head on Hunk’s shoulder. “The thought of Shiro dying is devastating, sure. But for some reason seeing _you_ on the ground, dead, lifeless, I just couldn’t take it. You’re the one thing that keeps me anchored.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Hunk said reassuringly. “I know it’s hard. I _know_ , but I’m right here and I swear that as long as you want me around I’m not going anywhere.”

“What if I want you around forever?”

Hunk froze. “What?”

Keith mentally facepalmed and retracted, moving away from him. _Oh my God, did I just say that?_ he wondered in mortification before he curled in on himself. He’d never felt his face get so red in his life. That was no better than a confession. And yeah, sure, the idea of them being together was great, perfect actually. And the thought of waking up next to the yellow paladin for the rest of his life was more than Keith could ever hope for. And the idea of Hunk dedicating his affection to him and only him was incredible. But there was no way Hunk liked him. He liked Shay, or at least had a thing for her. Even Keith noticed. He noticed _very_ much. He was only doing this…whatever _this_ was, because he was nice. It just a Hunk thing to do. But it would be a lie to say that Keith didn’t like him on a deeper level.

He never knew him at the garrison, he didn’t really know anybody. It was only when the whole Voltron thing started that he got to know him. Back then it was just a sort of admiration; Hunk was fun and goofy but at the same time he was fierce and passionate. Over time that admiration evolved into something more but _this_ feeling he felt right now only came into fruition when they went onto that mission together. When Hunk let him know in his own special Hunk way that it didn’t matter what race he was, he would accept him. When he needed that reassurance the most, Hunk gave it to him.

Hunk would do anything, _anything_ , for his friends. He’d die for them if given the opportunity. But as mentioned before, that was just a part of his personality. There was no doubt in Keith’s mind that if any of the other paladins had nightmares that he’d do exactly the same for them as he did for Keith. This wasn’t special treatment, and it would do more harm than good if he thought so. In the end he’d have to deal with a broken heart on top of every other quiznakking thing he’s had to deal with in the last few months alone.

“Keith…”

“I think it’s best if this is the last time I sleep in your room,” he said without looking up.

“Keith, come on. Look at me.”

Keith fought the urge to, he really did, but he couldn’t help peaking up at him.

When Hunk noticed this movement, he placed his hand on top of one of Keith’s with a soft smile on his face. Everything about him was just so tender and sweet and soft…

“Forever isn’t nearly enough time.”

Keith’s heart stuttered. Did he just…?

The former red paladin unfurled himself as Hunk held onto one of his hands, threading his fingers through Keith’s. A cheeky grin formed on his face.

“Question is, are you willing to put up with me for that long?”

Keith looked at their interlaced hands in wonder. They felt so natural together, like they belonged and suddenly he wondered how he’d managed to go this long without knowing this feeling.

“I don’t...I thought…but Shay?”

Hunk chuckled. “Shay is someone I care about, sure. But I don’t really like her. I never did.”

“You like me?”

Hunk kissed the back of his hand. “Wasn’t it obvious? Pidge and Lance seemed to think so. Shiro too.”

Keith didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think. He just gawked at him, awestruck.

“Look let’s go to sleep now, okay? We can talk more about us later.”

Keith nodded numbly before lying back down. Hunk did the same, but kept his arms around him with his chest pressing into his Keith’s back. The former red paladin felt him nuzzle himself into the crook of his neck and place a soft kiss there.

“Sweet dreams, Keith.”

And for the first time in weeks, Keith wasn’t afraid to fall asleep. It was weird but he had a feeling that could actually look forward to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. A rare soft smile graced his features as he cuddled closer to Hunk.

“You too."


End file.
